<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Not Bulletproof, Love. by Itsootumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315430">We're Not Bulletproof, Love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsootumn/pseuds/Itsootumn'>Itsootumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Smut, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Men Crying, Mild OoC, Mild Smut, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz), Stockholm Syndrome, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsootumn/pseuds/Itsootumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did it all go wrong? One minute, 2D is playing the guitar with Noodle. The next, he's being whisked away to some sodding beach against his own will. When the only thing that he's ever loved, other than music, is gone; what is even the point to go on?</p><p>Russel is gone. Kong is gone. Noodle is gone. When everything from his past life is gone and never to return, there isn't any reason to keep going. The music was keeping him going, but it's coming to the end of the album. He will still be stuck on this disgusting island with the same bastard that tore his life apart. With a crippling addiction that can't stay under wraps longer resurfaces, what will happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noodle &amp; Stuart "2D" Pot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Times Get Tough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is loosely based on 2 things that I saw a while ago. One of those is the "12D3" Animatic on YouTube. It really inspired me. If you wanna look it up its "12D3 Animatic" by Sophie Feher (Soaptears). Its really great, give it a listen and watch. Show some love to that. I can't remember what the other was but I remember why it inspired me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A tiny hand clasped onto his that was gripped onto the neck of an acoustic guitar. 2D looked away from the instrument to the small girl. She moved his hand, pulling it along to another spot on the neck as if to say 'Move your fingers to here.' He repositioned his hand and began to play again. She was right, this was a better spot to play, it sounded more eloquent. Noodle sat back and just listened to the way the older man strummed her instrument. These were the days that 2D loved. He hadn't a care in the world other than the small girl on his side. They could take on the world. "Noodz and D," he would tell her. Though he was sure she didn't get it.</p><p><br/>
Eventually, Noodle had fallen asleep listening to 2D play. Her hat was pushed up and her black hair poked through as she snored softly into her headboard. The guitar was quickly forgotten as 2D removed himself from the bed and got the young girl into a more comfortable position. He removed her hat and laid her down under the covers before flipping her light switch. Before leaving the room, he made sure to crack the door, knowing Noodle tended to get awful nightmares. However, since no one could speak Japanese, 2D opted to hold the young girl until she calmed down from her night terrors. He looked on longingly for a bit as she slept peacefully, afraid that leaving her for a second could be disastrous.</p><p><br/>
Walking away from the door, 2D's heart ached. A couple of years ago he would give anything to have a lovely little family. After the car accidents, as they've been dubbed, his dream was taken, and being a rockstar became his life. Yet, caring for Noodle seems to bring out a paternal instinct that he didn't know he had. Sometimes he felt like he was the only person in this sodding place who cared about her upbringing. This life was no place for an 11-year-old. She wasn't even being properly schooled. Maybe if they at least tried to teach her some English, there wouldn't be such a huge communication barrier.</p><p><br/>
  As he made his way to his room, 2D noticed how quiet the place was. The usually alive and electric Kong Studios had taken on a somber mood. He shook away the feeling. No need to ruin a good day with depressing thoughts.</p><p><br/>
The blunette's room was an absolute mess. A very stark contrast against Noodle's more kept room. He sighed as he walked carefully through the dark to his bed. The pounding of his head beating like a drum. Reaching his arm over to the bedside, he grasped aimlessly for what he knew was there. Whether it be in a bottle, or a bag, or just scattered on the wooden table. Finally, he felt what he had been searching for. Some were capsules and some were compressed, it didn't matter to the lad. As long as they took the edge off. Though sitting in the dark, 2D glared into his seemingly empty palm, contemplating the pills.</p><p><br/>
Two for severe pain. He only needed two.</p><p><br/>
It also didn't help the fact that some of them weren't even his. Some, of course, was his own. Others were things he snatched from people in the alley behind pharmacies. Perhaps, even a lucky bird who he had shagged. The thought made him cringe. Bringing down his other hand, he counted the small objects in his large palm. Three gave him a small buzz. Four and he was wasted. Five? Four was his limit. Though some days he thought about it. </p><p><br/>
He counted one capsule and two tablets, perfect for this killer headache. Popping them, he laid back in bed and waited for them to take effect. Slowly but surely, the headache subsided and his room began to grow fuzzy. The darkness of the room morphed into a color show of bright explosions on his bedroom wall. It was a happier place, a happier feeling for him. He closed his eyes as the good feeling continued. He began to take the things he was seeing and hum about them. Next time they were recording, he'd bring it up to Murdoc. If he even remembered. Some of his best stuff was made when he was high. However, you can only imagine why it never made it to the studio.</p><p><br/>
2D was pulled out of his moment when light flooded his room. With a slowed reaction time, he slowly turned his head to face an angry-looking Russel.</p><p><br/>
"I've been callin' you, D. What the hell you up here doin' and shit?"</p><p><br/>
2D stared blankly. He didn't have an answer. His mouth felt like liquid and speaking would only make a mess.</p><p><br/>
"I was uh..." he slurred out quietly.</p><p><br/>
Russel took note of 2D's disheveled appearance. The singer normally carried an unkempt look, but this was sad. The man had bags from not sleeping and Russel was sure that it'd been a few days since he'd last had a bath. His eyes were dilated and as he attempted to sit up and talk, his lethargic movements told the drummer everything.</p><p><br/>
"You doin' that shit again, ain't you," disappointment was evident.</p><p><br/>
"No," 2D countered, "I jus' had a headache is all." Sitting up straight was doing him no favors as the room began to spin. It fucked up his speech which made Russel even more sure of what he'd been up to.</p><p><br/>
"Don't lie to me, man," Russel scolded before glancing in the way of 2D's bedside table. He stomps over and picks up the brightly colored capsules and tablets. "Is this the shit you do?"<br/>
The question was almost rhetorical as if he knew the answer was yes. But in some way he wanted 2D to confirm his suspicions. </p><p><br/>
"Some of these don't even have your name on it," he said in disbelief, "I know the stuff you take for your head. This is just random pills."</p><p><br/>
The drummer's raised voice was causing the singer to lose his high. The scolding was grounding him in the worst way possible. His headache was creeping its way back. Why did Russel have to come in now? What was so special about tonight that he had to ruin it?</p><p><br/>
"You're making me damn head hurt, I need it." 2D defended or attempted to defend.</p><p><br/>
"No, you don't need all this shit. You need these," he shook a half-empty bottle of tablets that had 2D's given name 'Stuart Pot,' inked onto the side, "And you don't need to take them all at once."</p><p><br/>
He couldn't respond. Through his haze, he knew that Russel was right. He shouldn't be taking random stranger's medicine. He shouldn't be taking too much of his own medicine, but he'd been doing it since he could remember. His mum giving him a little extra when he 'couldn't ' bear the pain of his migraines, turned into stress eating them when he had a bad day.</p><p><br/>
Russel sat down on the bed beside the smaller lad, it sunk and groaned at his weight.</p><p><br/>
"You promised all of us you'd stop this. More importantly, you promised her," he said pointing in the direction of Noodles room where, through his open door, he could see her still cracked door.</p><p>"Don't let this get that bad again, D. Remember what Mudz said he'd do if he caught you doing this again?"</p><p><br/>
Stuart remembered all too well how the oldest member had threatened his safety.</p><p><br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>
<em>"If I catch you taking another one of those sodding pills from one of those rubbish people in the alleys, I will personally kill you. You take those damn things like you're supposed to or I'm out of a singer. Got it?"</em> </p><p><br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>
The memory was accompanied by the scar on his side where he was tossed into the fridge while threatened. Murdoc didn't need to be involved this time.</p><p><br/>
"I'm tryin' Russ. It's hard." though he was mostly there now, he still slurred around a couple of words, "I'm trying for the band, but I-" he stopped. Maybe this wasn't the right person to tell. He'd had these thoughts for a while, but he was afraid to tell anyone.</p><p><br/>
"I wanna leave. I don't wanna be famous no more and I wanna take Noodle with me." Russel paled and shushed him.</p><p>"after this album releases, we're leaving. No more videos, no more interviews, nuffing," he slurred out despite the previous shushing.</p><p>"Don't talk like that, D. That's crazy! If Murdoc heard you say that, he'd have your head." 2D shrugged, it was how he felt. He was a grown man and he wanted to live his own life. Noodle deserved to have a childhood, and Gorillaz wasn't giving that to her. He wanted out for her.</p><p><br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>
<em>'That prick! He thinks that just because he wants to play the role of Daddy, he can up and quit on me? That blue-headed sod has another thing coming to him.'</em>
</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Burn Baby Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Filming can get dangerous, but it is all worth it for the perfect shot. </p><p>When Murdocs plan goes south, who pays the toll?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Real proud of this one y'all. Also, thanks or telling me about how the tags are done. I've never used this site before and didn't know that they really had different meanings. I think I've fixed them so, yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A week had almost passed since the sit-down talk with Russel. Again, 2D was trying his hardest to do right by himself and the band. He was taking his medicine right and whenever he felt the urge to take more than he should, he would leave his room and go smoke a cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Russel had thrown out all of the extras that littered his room and now all that 2D had were his prescribed painkillers. The detox was harsh, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue-headed man became snappy and irritable. Even towards Noodle, who was clueless to what the man was going through, but attempted to be supportive nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the particularly bad days when his withdrawals were so bad, the younger girl would sit beside him on his bed and pat his back lightly. She would mutter, “it is okay,” and “feel better, yeah?” A few select English phrases that she had picked up on. He would grumble as if to thank her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sure that Murdoc was none the wiser on Stuart’s addiction, but he knew more than they thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eldest man was just waiting for him to slip up so that he could beat the lights out of him. In turn, letting out his anger of 2D wanting to destroy his band. However he couldn’t let his patience, or lack thereof, get in the way of his master plan. To make Stuart Pot never think about leaving the band again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost time to put it into action. All the songs for their </span>
  <em>
    <span>Demon Days </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been recorded and the only thing left to do was make the music videos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His plan was to send Noodle up into the windmill island from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Feel Good Inc. </span>
  </em>
  <span>for their new video for the song, </span>
  <em>
    <span>El Mañana. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then he would get his man, Jimmy, to steal her. When the island grounds, no Noodle and no more wants of 2D to leave. They would send Noodle back to Japan and everything would be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murdoc, not really understanding what it was like to feel so heavily towards someone or something, thought that the plan was perfect! If Noodle was out of the band, he could just replace her with something else and his singer would go back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day of the filming arrives. It had been a long day, but they were finally going to film the part where Noodle goes up on the island. In </span>
  <em>
    <span>Feel Good Inc. </span>
  </em>
  <span>the island was anchored throughout the entire video. However for this one, Murdoc insisted that they took the island for a fly around. For dramatic effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Originally, it was going to be 2D. For the past week or so though, Murdoc was pushing hard for Noodle to do it, saying it was great publicity to send a child into the sky...again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noodle was excited, she was ready to fly the island around and make a cool video. 2D wasn’t as excited, he was more nervous than anything for her. Plus along with the stress from his withdrawals, he was paranoid as shit. What if she fell? What if she hits something? What if the island falls? These were all very sensible worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that she should do that Murdoc? It doesn’t look very safe to move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the last time, Dents. She’s gonna be fine. We’ll fly her around and get some good action shots. Then we will bring her right back down. Stop worrying.” Murdoc assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still uneasy, the tall man watched as Noodle was lifted onto the floating island before the anchor was pulled away and she slowly lurched forward. The sky crew would navigate her as the cameras began to roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From on the ground, it looked really cool. She was sitting on the edge, much to 2D’s dismay, and was overall enjoying herself. Then the aircrew flew around to guide her, or so they thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was happening so quickly, no one knew how to process what had just taken place. The burning wreckage was heart-wrenching as the now, grounded, windmill island lay destroyed and heaped in a fiery mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just 10 minutes ago she was fine. She was drifting in the sky when two black helicopters opened fire on the island. Everyone on the ground gasped. Stuart shouted and yelled, but what could he really do? He couldn’t get on the island and help her. He was probably also sure that she couldn’t hear a damn thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed to make it to the lighthouse before the whole island just started to fall out of the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first sound of impact that the island made caused 2D’s heart to clench.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>That should be me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It shook the whole earth as the rest of it, including the metal anchor, clamored to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I should have been on that island.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Moments later, the whole affair bursts into flames. Everything crisping and turning to ash. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is all my fault.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It left everyone speechless for a moment, even Murdoc. This was not his plan at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wasn’t planning on killing her, he just wanted her to be out of his way. Then Jimmy, well Murdoc didn’t really care about Jimmy. But, Noodle, she was the priority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2D was the first to break the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to send her up on that fucking island,” Murdoc jerked to look at the guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re blaming me? How is this </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault? I just wanted to shoot a damn good video, and sweet Satan did I get some good shots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he not care that Noodle was possibly dead?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to look for her. She’s probably trapped under something and she needs up.” The tall man began to walk towards the island's wreckage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Yet, Murdoc grabbed his wrist tightly to stop him. Maybe this could turn in his favor after all. Sure, he hadn’t meant to actually kill the girl, but what was the difference when he was going to replace her anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to go doing that, Faceache. You’ll burn yourself knowing you. We will look for her when they put the fire out. 'm Sure she's just peachy.” he rasped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was fuming, “No, we need to look now. I’m going to try whether you want me to or not.” 2D stomped off towards the burning mass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A teary-eyed Russel grabbed him by the shoulder as they could hear fire trucks coming to the area nearby. “Just listen to him, D. It’d be better for all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Russel restrained the distraught man, to keep him from getting himself hurt. They watched as the scene was combed and eventually they were allowed to look themselves. Like the officers and policemen though, they all came out empty-handed. Except for Stuart who carried a tattered and burnt shirt that looked identical to the one he’d cleaned for Noodle just this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't wanted her to look dirty in the video.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Party Foul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2D is distraught yet Murdoc can’t understand why. 2D decides to take charge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love this story....like a lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Stuart, can you look at me?” A hand was waving in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat from the crash was still warming his back as he sat clutching the tattered garment. There was a lady fireman trying to make sure he was okay, but he wasn’t. Not without Noodle. She was so young, just a kid. Why would someone let this happen to her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud clap in his direction causing him to jump and glance at the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, son? Nothing to go to the hospital for, yeah?” She asked with eyes full of concern. 2D just nodded. He was physically fine. Nothing he wasn’t used to living with Murdoc. She patted his shoulder and stood up to assess others on the crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at Kong, 2D was no different than he was earlier. He was still moping around and overall generally sad. Murdoc watched in disgust. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> how he thought Stuart would act over losing some kid that they’d only known for a few years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Russel attempted to talk to the man, but he was brushed off. He needed time to mourn, but the American didn’t want him to do something stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2D slept in Noodle‘s bed the first couple nights after, clutching the last shirt she ever wore. Crying, hoping, and even praying that he would wake up and she would be there. Like a very bad dream. Alas, every morning, the bed was cold and he grew even more distant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murdoc despised the fact that 2D was like this. Their new album was just released, what was the problem? Sure, Noodle bit the dust, but you got to crack a few eggs to make an omelette. Needless to say, despite the sad situation, Murdoc was celebrating the album. Drinking, partying, and carrying on. Not even thinking about what the two men upstairs thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearing 2 am when 2D plodded down the steps, still clutching that sodding tattered shirt. Murdoc was already drunk off his ass and 2D was rightfully pissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing carrying on about at 2 am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well since both of you sorry good-for-nothings were moping about, I released our new album, which obviously topped the charts.” Murdoc growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stuart couldn’t believe this. He wasn’t sad, he wasn’t distraught, nor did he show any sign that he was upset in the slightest. Someone has just died and he’s partying and drinking. Maybe that was his idea all along? To kill Noodle and then replace her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noodle is dead and all you’re worried about is your fucking album? Why can’t you ever have just the tiniest shred of decency! Did you want her to get hurt, is that why you sent her up there in the first place?” Murdoc guffawed at the accusation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never kill Noodle, she’s Noodle,” Murdoc stepped closer, “but you should watch what tone you take with me, pretty boy.I’m not opposed to murder.” He proceeded to flick 2D on the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bluenette was absolutely fuming. Okay, maybe he hadn’t killed her, but he put her up on the island when it was supposed to be him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you know what, fuck you. You need me.” Murdoc’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2D was nervous to call Murdoc out like this, but he had already started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can punch me, kick me, call me names all you want. I’m used to it. But she was supposed to be different,” angry tears began to streak down the pale man’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “She didn’t deserve to live the life of a rockstar, she needed better. I-” he could barely finish his sentence, “I was going to get her out of this shit and </span>
  <em>
    <span>give </span>
  </em>
  <span>her better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know what you were trying to do you little worm, you were trying to break my band up. I heard you talking to Russel the other night, don’t think I’m stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I've got some news for you, D. I own you. I own all of you. You can go somewhere else and try to hide if you want. But i’ll find you and just bring you back.” he licked his lips maliciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>2D was even more distraught, he didn’t say another word. He turned on his heels and walked briskly back to Noodles room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I own you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Those words have been ringing clearly in his mind for a while. Who did Murdoc think he was? 2D was a grown ass man, nobody owned him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when he had decided. He was going to leave. There was no waiting or changing his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking back to Noodle’s room he sat on the bed. But where would he go? He could always go home, but it wouldn’t be the same since his dad died. Then he got it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could further his career without Murdoc. He would get himself an apartment and make his own music. Smiling, he set to packing his stuff up. This would be good for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was sure that Murdoc was out of the kitchen, he left the studio. Never wanting to look back or return</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a little shorter. I feel like all of chapter threes are kind of out of place.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Back To Camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2D is brought back to where he thought he had escaped</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one took a little longer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How long had it been since he left? Three or four years maybe. He stole a glance at the calendar. No, it’s been almost five. 2D was rightfully surprised that Murdoc had yet to hunt him down like an animal and take him back.</p>
<p><br/>
Back to the dreadfully scary and possibly haunted Kong Studios.</p>
<p><br/>
The last that 2D had heard from any of them, Russel had left not too long after himself, and Murdoc was down in Mexico. He felt pretty safe considering that was a lifetime away from him now. Despite still caring that both the men were safe, he was happy to have them out of his life.</p>
<p>It’d been pretty uneventful for him since he’d left. He bought a cheap flat in the city and attempted to start a new album. It was taking him some time to get it going right, but he thought that he was pretty close to something amazing. Better than anything that ham-handed Murdoc could produce.</p>
<p><br/>
Looking away from his work, he saw the sun setting outside the window. It was beautiful this time of year. If only he had someone to share it with.</p>
<p><br/>
Standing, 2D walked closer towards the window, letting the evening pour onto his person. This was the closest to calm he’s had in five years. On top of him looking behind his shoulder and getting paranoid at random times all these years. He feels like he’s never really left his old self in that nasty studio. Yet, this was relieving, as if it was lulling him silently. He felt his eyes grow heavy and his balance became off-kilter as he swayed lightly. He had no control over himself, what was happening?</p>
<p><br/>
As his eyes finally closed and his footing gave away, the last thing he could remember was smashing his head into his glass window as the sunset retreated.</p>
<p><br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p><br/>
<em>Trapped</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<em>Stuck</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<em>Dead</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
What had happened? Where was he? Was it all just a dream? A horrible and sick dream?</p>
<p><br/>
2D felt confined to a space, he couldn’t move his long limbs and started to panic. Who put him in this place? He attempted to kick his legs more, the small space caused them to become sore.</p>
<p><br/>
Eventually, he felt whatever latch holding this thing together give away and it flew open. Much to his delight and his dismay when he realized he wasn’t in his flat. After sitting up and assessing his surroundings, he realized he wasn’t even really in the UK anymore.</p>
<p><br/>
There was a vast expanse of water all around him. He was on a bloody island!</p>
<p> <br/>
He stood shakily as he brought his hands to grip his hair. How did he get here, but more importantly, how does he get home?</p>
<p><br/>
“Oi, Faceache,” 2D’s blood ran cold, “Why don’t you greet me, mate? haven't seen you in a bit.” </p>
<p><br/>
Stuart turned and faced the man that he had been avoiding for the better part of half a decade. He was still the same smug bastard that he remembered, just wearing a white sweater with a sailor’s cap.</p>
<p><br/>
Trying to look at anything but him, 2D looked around the area. It was a bright pink island. It radiated a rubbish smell and the hot sun only made it worse. There was a hill and on top of it was a nice white building. He wasn’t really sure what it was, but it was nice.</p>
<p><br/>
2D brought his glare back to Murdoc, “Why did you bring me here?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Well, it’s simple really. I’m making a new album and you can’t have a Gorillaz album without the angelic singing.”</p>
<p><br/>
“I mean why here specifically,” he asked, crossing his arms, “What about kong?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Well, this is kong, new, and improved. The old place was rubbish, burned it to the ground.”</p>
<p><br/>
“What about the old stuff, the instruments, and furniture?”</p>
<p><br/>
“If you’re really that worried about it, you shouldn’t have left it to begin with,” he snapped, “Now shut up and follow me.”</p>
<p><br/>
An old feeling he got from being around Murdoc was rising in his stomach. The feeling that he had to listen or get punished.</p>
<p><br/>
Unsure of what else to do, he followed the older man. They went into an elevator that took them to the top of the building. It was really nice on the inside. All sorts of stuff for recording songs and different types of instruments scattered the floor.</p>
<p><br/>
“This is where we’ll record the new album. I got a few bass lines thumbed out. You can give it a listen to later.” </p>
<p><br/>
As they were walking around, 2D realized that Murdoc had stopped talking and they were descending some stairs that led to a smaller lift.<br/>
Murdoc lifted the door and motioned for 2D to go in. When he hesitated, Murdoc frowned.</p>
<p><br/>
“Get in the lift.”</p>
<p><br/>
Again there was hesitation.</p>
<p><br/>
“It doesn’t look very safe.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Who cares if the damn thing's safe! Get the hell in,” He yelled as the taller man was roughly shoved into the creaking lift.</p>
<p><br/>
Despite its tight quarters, 2D managed to shrink away from Murdoc. He hadn’t had trouble with him for a while and he didn’t want to start anything.</p>
<p><br/>
The lift halted with a harsh rock that threw both of the men forward. Murdoc exited the lift first but did not wait for 2D to follow. He was grabbed by the shirt and pulled along.</p>
<p><br/>
From the looks of the oddly unkempt hallway to the water-filled glasses in windows, they were pretty far down and even underwater. Wires riddled the walkways, what would all these wires even be needed for?</p>
<p><br/>
At the end of the hallway, Murdoc opened a door and shoved the bluenette inside.</p>
<p> <br/>
“This is your room,” he stated before shutting the door and locking the man inside.</p>
<p><br/>
He froze in terror. Had Murdoc really walked him all the way down here to toss him into this filthy room and leave? Yes, yes he had.</p>
<p><br/>
It wasn’t even really much of a room. It looked more like a computer cable room than somewhere that someone sleeps. Though 2D was sure he wouldn’t do much sleeping on the island. </p>
<p><br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p><br/>
Time passes slower when you can’t see the sun. The constant ebb and flow of the water outside of the window was slowly driving him insane. He hadn’t seen another person since Murdoc heartlessly tossed him in there.</p>
<p><br/>
Was it getting dark outside? He wouldn’t know.</p>
<p><br/>
There were some sounds coming from above. Some sickening rattles and thuds. He could only imagine what was going on up there. God only knows what Murdoc does when he's alone. </p>
<p>There was a small dusty mattress beside the only window in the room, which 2D assumed was supposed to be his bed. It had one small pillow that was flattened, and a single throw. How comfortable! Murdoc really knew how to treat a guy.</p>
<p>Stealing a glance from the window, he jumped back as he was face to face with a bloody whale! He thought there might be some nice ocean life, but no, just a creepy whale. It didn't move either. It just kept still in front of the window, as if it was staring him down. The thin piece of cloth over the window was quickly pulled to cover it, but he could still see the outline through the almost transparent fabric.</p>
<p>Panic was rising in his chest. He was stuck down here in this small room with this whale. For how long? </p>
<p>He sat on the bed and curled into himself, placing his head between his knees as little tears rolled. He couldn't breathe, he was scared for his life, and a major migraine was coming on. But of course, he didn't have his pills, they were at home. He was going to die here.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>It was darker than it had been earlier, had the sun went down? Can you even see the sun underwater?</p>
<p>2D was awoken by a loud noise echoing through the hallway outside, the sound of the lift could be heard as it opened and closed. Could it be Murdoc bringing him food, or maybe letting him out? No, that wasn't a Murdoc thing to do.</p>
<p>He was so weak from crying himself to sleep that he didn't really care. If it was Murdoc, he hope'd that he'd have food. If it was someone else, he hope'd that they'd kill him.</p>
<p>When the light from the hallway spilled into the room, his head pounded harder as his eyes attempted to adjust. It wasn't Murdoc, they were shorter. When his eyes caught up with his brain, he gasped. The tears were starting to come back.</p>
<p>It was Noodle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If there was anything wrong with it...I was tired of looking at this chapter. I think the very end of this chapter isn't edited.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It Could Be Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2D is adjusting to harsh life on plastic beach</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't edit this one. Sorry it took so long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Noodle,” 2D questioned as he got to his feet, “is that you?”</p><p>She looked exactly as he remembered her. Her black fringe was obscuring her eyes and she remained unmoving. You would think after all these years she would jump into his arms and hug him.</p><p>Had Murdoc found her after the crash? Had he gone back and found her, then burned down kong and whisked her away to keep her from him? No, that was a ludicrous idea. </p><p>She looked oddly young for almost being a woman, still short and retaining her tomboyish figure. Stuart started towards her slowly, oddly afraid of her as she stood completely still and staring forward.</p><p>Standing In front of her, he brought his hand up to push her fringe back and look into the beautiful eyes that he’d been missing. </p><p>Her hair felt synthetic and fake. When his hand came in contact with her forehead, it was ice cold and rubbery which caused him to jerk his hand back quickly.</p><p>The quick movement must have alerted her. She reacted and gripped onto Stuart’s wrist that he was desperately trying to pull away. In a few moments she had twisted his arm behind his back painfully, causing him to cry out. She kicked the back of his knee making him collapse. </p><p>“Noodle stop!” 2D begged.</p><p>This thing wasn’t Noodle. She would never treat him like this.</p><p> He could feel it restraining his arms behind his back and there nothing he could do about it. It felt like zip ties that were pulled just a little too tight for his liking. When he heard the last sickening click, he was hoisted to his feet and pushed into the impossibly brighter hallway.</p><p>There was something cold pressed to his lower back as he was pushed forward towards the lift.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>“Don’t be so rough with the poor bugger, love,” 2D heard Murdoc lightly scold the monster that was still holding him hostage, “can’t have you rough up my singer.”</p><p>He was released with a harsh push to the ground. The zip ties were digging into his wrist causing them to ache. His face was gripped tightly as he was forced to look into the sickening face that used to haunt his dreams.</p><p>“Ready to sing like an angel, Dents?”</p><p>2D shook his head violently and Murdoc retracted his hand before laying a loud smack across the man’s pale face. </p><p>“Too bad. Get him in the damn booth.” He signaled to the fake Noodle.</p><p>She sparked to life again and roughly shoved Stuart into the booth.</p><p>“There’s music there on that sheet. I'll play the song a few times and sing how you like. If I don’t like it we can always, heh, re-record.” The comment was followed with a sly smile and nasty chortle.</p><p>The ‘music on the sheet’ was a couple lyrics to a song and then what looked like scribbled doodles on a dirty piece of printer paper. Murdoc’s writing was always hard to read, especially now. His words ran together and sometimes he fully omitted letters or words. </p><p>After a few minutes, music began to fill the sound booth. 2D wasn’t ready but would he ever be? He let it play a little bit and then began to sing.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>This was a regular thing now. Every now and then the fake Noodle, which Murdoc lovingly named ‘Cyborg’, would retrieve him from his underwater hell to record. Some sessions were better than others. Everything seemed to drag on smoothly though, no need for any re-records.</p><p> Something was different about today's session however. When Stuart was shoved into the crusty soundbooth, there was no domineering Murdoc on the other side. Just a drunkard drooling into the sound board. </p><p>“Give me another one love,” Murdoc gestured for Cyborg with his empty scotch glass.</p><p>Doing as told, the robot left the room.</p><p>His head fell back down into the soundboard and he stayed there for what felt like forever.</p><p>2D placed his surprisingly free hands in his lap.</p><p>“Uh, Murdoc?”</p><p>“What,” he snapped, still not looking at him.</p><p>“Maybe we should, uhm, record another day?”</p><p>“Nonsense, perfect day today.”</p><p>“You just seem a little too sauced to be messing with equipment, yeah?”</p><p>Murdoc finally moved and stood to glare down at the man through the dirty glass.</p><p>“I’m a professional, drunk or not. Are you suggesting that I don’t know what I’m doing,” he snarled, “this is rich coming from a junkie like you.”</p><p>The comment made 2D’s breath catch in his throat. Bringing up his past like that was a dick move. He’d been sober for a while and tried to forget about that part of his life. But, Murdoc bringing it up was like salt in the wound for him.</p><p>Murdoc noticed the falter also.</p><p>“Oh yeah, don’t think I forgot about all the times you were high off your ass at recordings. Slurring out my lyrics and making them sound like shit! No one wants a junkie frontman-”</p><p>“I’ve stopped. That was so long ago.”</p><p>“You stopped because I made you stop. But I know that you started back again.”</p><p>2D was shocked. Had Murdoc been watching him all these years that he was gone?</p><p>“My drinking doesn’t even begin to compare to whatever the hell you were...or maybe still are doing.”</p><p>“I'm not I promise. I-I-I’m sober.” 2D squeaked. His emotions were rising in his throat. Murdoc knew that he was sensitive about this stuff.</p><p>The bassist moved to open the door to the sound booth and grab the singer by his dirty shirt.</p><p>“Well i've got some news for you, mate,” the usually positive word not feeling so friendly, “as long as you’re here, you do as I say and take ONLY what I give you. Understood?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” he stuttered.</p><p>Murdoc let him go and pushed him harshly off his stool. Just then, Cyborg came back with Murdoc’s drink.</p><p>“About damn time, Love. Get this piece of shit out of my sight.”</p><p>Cyborg was dismissed with a wave and then began another round of the torment that 2D went through everyday.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>He was safe again in his dingey underwater room with the whale. No more Murdoc to taunt him and no more Cyborg to hurt him. Why was it that this scary room had become his safe haven? This musky vacant room was somewhere that made him feel happier.</p><p>If Murdoc had wanted to record another album, couldn’t he just ask him like a normal fucking human. He keeps alluding to knowing where Stuart was this whole time, so why not? </p><p>Of course, he would have said, “Fuck no,” which is probably the reason he’s on this damn island. </p><p>His head began to pound. He was used to the pain by now. Sometimes, it got so bad that he needed a hospital, but that didn’t seem like an option. Maybe he just needed some well-deserved rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im writing the next chapter now.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if my knowledge on drug abuse is lacking. Im going strictly off personal experience with family members and what I've been told. I'm not an expert. Sorry, don't kill me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>